Who Are You?
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Diamond, Heart, Club Or Ace? Slow and Steady wins the race, Show your card, know your place, Diamond, Heart, Club Or Ace? Was on joint account, now on this one only. T for language


_Diamond, Heart, Club or Ace. _  
_Slow and Steady wins the race._  
_Show your card, know your place._  
_Diamond, Heart, Club or Ace._

* * *

It was dark. The moon was shrouded by the darkened clouds as its light barely touched the broken ground below. This however, did not affect those who were gathered in central London that night. The stars may have shone, but the lights of the stadium glared brightly into the night; as if giving some unknown signal. Cheers and squeals could be heard from miles outside of the stadium walls and the light seen from even further away. But, this isn't where our story begins. It's not too far from the border of London, where the ground is split into two and there is an entrance to the tunnels below. This small network of tunnels worked its way under the city of London and avoided major popular hot-spots for the public. It was a twisting maze of tunnels, its dim lighting making it seem all the more eerie to the common stranger. But it was no stranger to an Ace, the outcasts of society who roamed and ran these tunnels. The roar of the engines of their high-powered bikes could often be heard echoing around the crack in the ground, driving away all who dared to try to get near. It would often sound like a monster, lying in wait for its next prey to come along so it can launch itself out of the darkness and devour those who came near.

All along the tunnels, Aces drove their bikes. Maniacs on wheels, they were often called by those who had rarely seen them. For the Aces were a secretive lot, cast out by their families and friends, called outlaws and menaces by society.

None more so than the so-called leader of this group, Alfred Jones. Being one of the surface's most wanted ace's, Alfred had become a hero to those who lived in the underground tunnels, always protecting others before himself. But, for once he knew his goal as he rode through the tunnels,

"I'm coming for you. Diamonds." He growled, knowing that there was hell to come. His bike roared along the tunnels of the Ace's underground, the sounds echoing around and around like a gunshot. But, those roars became coughs as his bike slowed to a stop.

"What? No! Not now!" He groaned, lifting his leg and getting off the bike. "Damn chip's broken..." There was a laugh from behind him as three figures came out from the shadows on their bikes.

"Broken down again?" Gilbert laughed, revving his bike to annoy Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Shut up." He snapped, kneeling down and stroking his bike's faded paint.

"I think you need a new chip then, buddy." Gilbert laughed as he jumped off his bike and stalking over.

Alfred opened up the compartment, looking at the burnt out chip.

"I think I know that..." he sighed, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his dirty hair.

Gilbert and his cronies laughed again, their laugh echoing around the empty tunnel. Just as their laughter died away they could hear footsteps fast approaching. Alfred stood, eyes straining to see in the darkness. He listened, then relaxed after recognized the sound of the footsteps. He knelt once again, looking at his bike and began working on it. A small figure, a boy of about 17, came running down the tunnel, panting heavily as something shone in his hands. Alfred carried on with his mechanic work.

"Arthur." he said in acknowledgement

"A... Alfred..." Arthur panted, slowing to a stop beside his friend. Alfred never looked up.

"You haven't been up top again have you?" He sighed as his bike gave another cough of failed engineering.

"M... Maybe... I did... Maybe I didn't... What's it matter?" Arthur panted as he stood by Alfred, steadying his breathing. Alfred looked up.

"You know what'll happen if they catch you again." He stood up, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah I know!" Arthur said hotly, knocking Alfred's hand off his shoulder, "And you know damn well I won't go up top unless there's a reason."

"Well, why'd ya go up?"

"For this." he said, holding out a sparkling chip. Alfred's eyes shone.

"A 10dm powered chip?" Arthur nodded, grinning slightly.

"Yep. Snagged it." Alfred's eyes went normal.

"Arthur. You stole it?"

"Kinda did, kinda didn't." he said, almost mischievously. Alfred sighed.

"We may be Ace's, but we don't steal unless it's to feed the families down here. You know that."

"I didn't steal!" Arthur growled, his eyes narrowing, "I found it!" Alfred watched him quietly, then stealing the chip with expert hands.

"That's how it's done." he joked, kneeling down and putting it in his bike. Arthur smiled, watching his friend work. Alfred worked fast, reaching a hand up to wipe his brow. His cobalt eyes shone as he listened to the others rant about how stealing is wrong. He revved the bike, smirking as it made everyone silent. Arthur nudged his friend in the ribs.

"You crazy? Do you want us to be found?" Alfred gave a laugh, smiling at the blonde.

"At least it shut them up." He suddenly froze, seeing light flood the hall.

"You idiot!" Arthur cursed as they ducked out of the way of the spotlight. Alfred growled as his bike was in the light, he heard voices up above.

"Come on up, Aces. we know you're there!" Alfred looked at the others. Arthur glared at the voices, knowing instantly that it was the Clubs that had them pinned.

"Alright. Alfred, take Arthur and go to the East workshop, clear it out and switch the bikes. Destroy that chip." Gilbert instructed, "We'll give 'em a run for their money and distract them." Alfred shook his head.

"No. I don't want you guys caught. You guys head east, I'll give them the runner. You know I can."

"No. Alfred. You're our most valuable Ace. We're not risking you. Take the kid, and go. He looked at Arthur, then sighed.

"I'm meant to look after you all. That's my job now."

"Yeah and you can by going with the kid." Gilbert growled, kicking Alfred in the shins to get him going. Alfred sighed, jumping onto his bike.

"C'mon kid." he said to Arthur, only addressing him as kid when stressed. Arthur muttered something under his breath as he climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around the Ace as he had been told to do so many times in the past. Alfred looked ahead.

"Let's rev it up." he said before zooming down the dark passage. Arthur buried his face into Alfred's back, protecting his eyes from the wind that whipped past them. Alfred kept riding, skidding to a stop beside a workshop in no time. The Brit jumped off the bike and wheeled another bike out from the workshop, ready to switch the chips around. Alfred jumped up, kneeling beside the bike and working fast to switch chips. Arthur sat on the bench, swinging his legs as he watched the older male work. It never ceased to amaze him on how fast Alfred could work with his or any Ace's bike. Alfred worked, wiping his brow and once done stood.

"Let's ride." Arthur nodded, jumping down from the bench.

"What are we gonna do about both bikes though?" the younger boy asked, Alfred smiled, pushing the bikes up back and pressing a panel on the wall.

"Easy." he said as it opened up to reveal a hidden garage. Arthur frowned.

"Wait, so you're gonna hide your bike here... And take the one with the Diamond chip up top?"  
Alfred chuckled.

"Yep."

"Nice." Arthur said, grinning as he climbed onto the back of the bike again with Alfred. The American Ace got on, riding up top within seconds and sure enough there were Clubs everywhere. Alfred growled, looking around.

"Ah, Alistor." He grinned. Arthur automatically hid his face in Alfred's back as the Scotsman approached.

"Alfred." Alistor smirked.

"Haven't seen you in a while, huh bud?"

"Aye. 'Tis been a good, wot, 6 years? Well, tha' much since you took mah wee brother away from me." Alistor replied, venom in his voice.

"It's your fault for leaving him for me to take." Alfred said calmly. "It was the kid's choice."

"It weren't 'is choice!" Alistor growled, "Yoo took him!"

"Jeez Ali, I'd heard you were the bottom in the academy and you weren't always that bright, but this is just stupid." Alistor glared.

"Unless yoo wanna be dead, boy, mind yer mouth. Yoo took mah wee brother when he were just 11."

"What're you gonna do? Kill me? Alistor, you tried that before and it didn't work."

"Nae, but I can certainleh try it again." Alfred shrugged.

"Anyways, what's this arrest for?"

"A Diamond's bike chip 'as been stolen. It had a tracker in it an' everythin'. It's comin' up as on yoo." Alfred shrugged.

"I haven't been up top in years."

"Aye, maybe so. But some Ace stole that chip."

"None of us would've stolen a stupid Diamond's chip."

"Oh aye? Lemme check yer bike. Now." Alistor said, stepping towards the bike; his broad shoulders and firey red hair gave an appearance that could easily frighten someone into submission. Alfred smirked, pulling out a remote.

"Hold on" he whispered to Arthur before pressing a button. He smiled and waved as they disappeared into the darkness below. Arthur yelped in surprise as they were swallowed up by the darkness, burying his face deeper into Alfred's back in surprise and fear. Alfred heard Alistor yelling and closed the gates. They were back at the workshop. Arthur kept a tight grip on Alfred, wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's waist. Alfred smiled.

"Well. That was fun." The Briton behind him was silent as he continued his iron grip on Alfred. Alfred glanced over his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"F-Fine.." Arthur stuttered as he loosened his grip. Alfred smiled.

"Good." Arthur slid off the bike and almost sank to his knees, his breathing shallow and his body shaking at being so close to his brother and yet not being recognised. Alfred had his foot on the ground to support the bike. He knew how much that encounter would affect Arthur. And it had affected the half-Ace a lot. He was shaking as he was forced to lean against the wall of the current tunnel they were in, his hands trembling and his eyes closing. Alfred sighed, looking up at where they had fallen in.

"They'll try to open the roof...we need to get moving." Arthur nodded, slowly climbing back onto the bike as he had a flashback to when he'd first been dragged away from his brothers. His family of a Diamond, a Club and the two Jokers of the pack. Alfred sighed, driving down the long passage. He remembered when he first met Arthur, a boy he was meant to kill as a Club. He refused, and was forced out of the Club group, finding the Aces in the process...

~~ Flashback ~~

"I-I can't do it! I won't do it!" Alfred said, shaking as he held a club/bat in his hand. "I won't kill an innocent boy!" He whimpered. A small Diamond-boy was knelt on the ground where he'd been floored by the elder of the two Clubs, his sandy hair matted with blood and bruises on his arms from the first Club.

"It doesn't matter! Just get him! He's underage to be out here at night!" the elder of the Clubs snapped.

"He's only a child! He doesn't understand the way the world works! Please don't make me do this, elder!" Alfred begged.

"No!" the elder snapped, swatting Alfred around the head before kicking the Diamond in the back. The boy fell to the floor in a coughing fit, coughing up blood. Alfred winced slightly, looking down at the young boy before him. He was frozen, realizing what family this diamond belonged to. The boy was kicked again by the elder, this time in the ribs. It was enough to kick him onto his back and expose the Diamond symbol on his right cheek; it was an unaturally wide Diamond symbol, one that didn't fit with the standard long, sharp and thin style of other Diamonds. Alfred realized instantly something was different.

"I refuse to do this!" he yelled. The elder snapped his head around, his eyes blazing.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" he barked, pausing in beating the Diamond. Alfred wavered, but said,

"I won't do it." The elder felt an unimaginable anger rising inside him, never before had another Club flatly refused to complete his or her tasked job. Never.

"You are not my apprentice. You are not a Club." the elder said in a deathly quiet voice, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Fine. I won't be a club. Because-" he paused, feeling a burning in his cheek. He lifted his head, an Ace in place of the Club which was once there. "Because I'd rather be an outlaw than to have murdered the innocent." The elder Club's eyes filled with rage as he raised his bat to knock Alfred senseless, furious at one of his own apprentices becoming an Ace. An Ace of all things, the scum of the world as all Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds viewed them. Not worthy of being part of society.

"YOU FOUL ACE! HOW DARE YOU!" the elder roared at Alfred, bringing the bat crashing down. Alfred suffered a major blow, stumbling back. He was dazed, and couldn't stop the beating which followed. The elder continued to beat the Ace, his fury controlling him, until he heard the roar of bikes. Alfred was down on the floor, arm raised to try to protect himself when he heard bikes. He, too, looked up.

Five bikes, Ace's bikes, were storming towards them at full speed. The hoots and howls of the Aces driving them filled the air and was enough to make the Club stop in his work. He watched them thunder past and form a neat circle around the three of them. Alfred crawled towards the diamond, his body burning in pain. The Diamond was sobbing into his arms, his arms and legs drawn into himself to protect his head and chest. His sobs, however, were being drowned out by the Aces' bikes. The Club dropped his bat and ran, calling in to the nearest Club base for backup, screaming that there were Aces nearby. Alfred gently placed his hand on the Diamond's shoulder.

"I-It's ok..." The Diamond didn't raise his head, too scared to do so since he was still registering Alfred as a Club. Slowly, the other Aces dismounted and stalked towards them, their leader removing his helmet to reveal a pair of red eyes and silver hair. Alfred looked at them all, frightened.

"So...Looks like we've a new recruit..." the albino said, his accent a strong East-German. Alfred stared, then remembered his mark. He stood slowly, but his leg gave out from the beating. The German caught him, instructing one of the other Aces to take his bike back. Carefully, and with one of Alfred's arms over his shoulders, the German started towards one of the tunnel entrances. Alfred looked over his shoulder.

"W-What about him?" he said quietly.

"What do you mean 'what about him'? He's a Diamond. No Diamonds in our underground." The German said roughly.

"But... he's only a kid... can't he learn the way of Ace's?"

"No. Diamonds can't learn anything. All they are, are rich stuck-up snobs who planted the idea in everyone's heads that Aces are outcasts. He doesn't belong with us." Alfred sighed, pulling away from the German and falling beside the Diamond.

"I won't leave him alone out here... I saved his life from the Clubs... Hence WHY I'm an Ace... I can't leave him..." The German turned back, frowning.

"You really care for that Diamond, don't you?" he said, almost gently as he knelt beside them, studying the beat-up child. Alfred nodded.

"I couldn't stand here while anyone was hurt... he's young... and doesn't know how things work." The albino nodded, gently rolling the injured boy onto his back and studying his mark.

"There's something off about his mark..." he remarked, "By the way, my name's Gilbert." Alfred nodded.

"Alfred... Alfred Jones." He said his surname, and realized that there were jones' in all the clans. Diamond, Heart, Club and Ace. Gilbert looked up and nodded.

"So, another Jones then, huh? Funny that. Loads of 'em. In all the packs." Gilbert said before turning his attention back to the Diamond before him, "I can't find what's wrong with this one's mark..." Alfred shrugged, then saw lights in the distance. But not of Club origin.

Those aren't the Clubs..." Alfred said quickly, standing as best he could. Gilbert looked up, standing.

"Shit... Those are Diamonds... We gotta move!" he barked to the other Aces who hadn't left, "Alfred, grab the kid. No doubt they're after him. Get him and let's motor!" Gilbert said as he ran back to his bike, starting it up and waiting for Alfred. Alfred gently pulled the Diamond up onto his feet, limping towards the bike. The boy gave a soft moan of pain, his eyes shut as he lay limp in the 18 year old's arms. Gilbert's fingers were twitching as he revved he bike.

"Come on!" Alfred got the Diamond on the bike, before hearing yells and getting hit by a stone which was thrown.

"AH!" he yelped.

"Get on and hold on!" Gilbert shouted, revving the bike and speeding off into the underground once Alfred was on the bike. Alfred got on, holding on for dear life. Gilbert skidded to a stop just inside the entrance to the tunnel, shouting to another Ace to shut the doors. Alfred looked around, rather scared. Gilbert sped off again once the two giant doors had slid into place, obliterating the sunlight. Alfred waited for the bike to stop, dizzy.

Soon Gilbert skidded to another stop. They were inside a large warehouse that was underground, several workshops dotted around it. A few Aces ran back and forth, fixing broken bikes and dealing with burns and such injuries from the occasional daredevil. Alfred got off the bike, falling to his knees. Gilbert kicked the stand up on the bike and carefully carried the boy to a makeshift bed, his own bed in fact, and laid him down.

"Get some medical help for this kid." he ordered.

"But, Gil! He's a Diamond!" the nearest Ace protested.

"JUST DO IT!" Alfred panted as he knelt there, silent.

"And get some help for the new Ace." Gilbert added, helping Alfred to another makeshift bed beside the boy's. Alfred sat on the bed, looking at the Diamond mainly. He was quiet, hurting, and felt miserable. The Diamond had his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling in an irregular pattern as he tried to catch his breath. All over his arms were littered cuts, bruises and scrapes from the beating, and it was the same with his legs. Alfred lay on the bed, his back to everything and he faced the wall.

Soon medical help arrived for them both, one Ace attending to the boy and another tending to Alfred. Alfred sighed, letting this go on then once sorted he thanked the Ace before turning back to face the wall. Gilbert came over after the Diamond was awake and sat up, the scared green eyes darting around in panic. Alfred was silent while half asleep, thought he wouldn't admit it. Gilbert smirked and tapped Alfred on the nose, slapping his face gently to wake him up.

"Get up. Your little Diamond here is awake." Alfred sat up instantly.

"I'm awake!" he yelped, then realized he wasn't with the clubs anymore and wouldn't be hurt if he stayed asleep. He looked over and got up, limping to the Diamond. Gilbert blinked and helped him over, allowing him to sit next to the Diamond who watched them both with wide scared eyes.

"W... Where... Where am I..?" he said, his voice young and full of fright. Alfred stood there.

"Down in the underground. Ace territory." he said calmly.

"I-I'm not supposed to be h-here!" the boy cried, his eyes going wider, "M-My brothers! T-The D-Diamonds!"

"Don't worry..." Alfred said calmly, "We'll have to return you once your better." He sounded like a leader with a wounded soldier. Gilbert, kneeling so he was on eye level with the Diamond.

"What's your name?" he asked almost gently.

"A-Arthur... A-Arthur K-Kirkland..." the Diamond replied, his eyes watering in fear at being so close to what he had been told all his life was the enemy. Alfred leant against the bed slightly, sighing.

"Alright then, Arthur. I'm Gilbert, this is Alfred. You're staying here for a bit. Alright?" Alfred watched them both, silent. Arthur soon gave a slow nod, rubbing one of his arms nervously. Gilbert put a hand on the boy's head, smiling.

"And Alfred 'ere is gonna look after you, since he insisted upon helping you. Got it?" Arthur nodded again. Alfred looked at Gilbert a second, then relaxed. So, he was to have responsibility? He'd damn well keep at it then! Gilbert nodded to Alfred before standing and leaving them to it.

"Alfred, your bike is in the East workshop by the Thames. Take the kid and go along there." Alfred nodded.

"Got it."

"Good. Off with ya both then!" Gilbert said before sorting out the other Aces that were milling about.

~~ End of Flashback ~~

Alfred snapped back to reality as he pulled up by the workshop. He jumped off and waited for Arthur. Arthur slid off the bike, his knees giving out beneath him and he sank to the floor, the adrenalin that had coursed through him disappearing. Alfred said.

"Get up Arthur." he was standing beside two bikes. The younger of the two forced his legs to work and he pushed himself up, shaking and leaning against the bench. Alfred gently pushed the bike so it rolled to Arthur.

"You're to ride alone this time bud."

"What?! Are you serious?!" Arthur cried, standing upright and his eyes widening, "After last time? After me crashing your bike?"

"It's about time you learned, Arthur."

"But I'm still part Diamond! It'll throw me off!"

"Tame the bike. Control what part of you is still Diamond in your mind." Alfred said calmly. The Brit gave up on his protests and gave a shaky nod, mounting the bike nervously. He hesitated before starting it up. He looked to his friend as Alfred got on his own.

"Look, I'm only doing this so that I can keep you safe. Head north, I'll meet you shortly." Arthur nodded, waiting until Alfred was gone before doing as he was told, forcing the bike under his control. Alfred broke into the surface, revving his bike.

"Oi, Ali." Alistor swung around, club in hand and his eyes blazing. He glared and mounted his quad bike, revving the V10 engine and thundering after Alfred. Alfred zoomed along, eyes narrowed in front of him. Alistor was racing after the American, blissfully unaware of his brother, Arthur, racing along the tunnels below him. Alfred skidded slightly, eyes widening as his bike began to go out of control. Alistor laughed menacingly, revving his engine and got closer, nudging the bike. Alfred's bike began to swerve.

"No! No, not now!" Alistor laughed again, calling in the other Club units nearby and tipped Alfred off his bike, thundering closer and nudging the bike again. Alfred flew off his bike, landing on the ground with a sickening thud. The Scotsman pulled up, laughing. Alfred winced as he forced himself to look up, his arm was broken.

"Well, well, well..." Alistor smirked, kicking Alfred down. Alfred winced, letting out a choked noise of pain.

"Take him in, boys." he said to the other Clubs that pulled up on their quads. Alfred glared, forcing himself to his feet and breaking into a run. The Clubs quickly caught him but soon let go, laughing at him as he ran.

"Good luck gettin' back to yer friends!" Alistor called after him, laughing. Alfred panted as he collapsed to his feet, his arm and now leg giving him too much pain.

'I...can't do it...' he thought, as his eyes grew heavy and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Enjoy!


End file.
